


梦中梦

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 承接上回夜游症高中生马克捡到醉酒上班族钟仁，醒来后，纯情的马克对金钟仁一见钟情，他们开始交往了。然而白天的马克从不记得晚上曾经发生过的事情。
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 2





	梦中梦

“真的……可以吗？”

李马克忐忑地仰起头，底下的两只手却十分用力地搭着他的腰。他搂得那么紧，如果不是白昼给这张纯真无暇的脸笼上了一层令人炫目的光晕，金钟仁会以为眼前的还是那个与黑暗共生的影子。李马克看起来紧张极了，因为觉得自己还太小，而这是无比心动又珍贵的“第一次”，他一点儿都不敢冒进。金钟仁低下来鼓励一般含着他的嘴唇，随之便感觉到攀着自己的男孩从身体深处开始震颤。碰触的地方产生了一阵阵令人发麻的电流，这是过往无数个激烈的夜晚所从未有过的。李马克着迷似的回应着他，带着试探的意味，相较平常的夜晚显得收敛许多。但这种饱含怜爱的吻很快就让金钟仁站不住了。身上的力气被抽走，骨头也像是被抽掉了一般。随着舌尖的深入，李马克倾过来越来越多，他也被压得越来越往下，直到终于被正式交往刚满一个月的男友放倒在干净柔软的床榻之上。

和束缚或者要他主动张开的夜晚不同，李马克十分细致地解开了衬衫上的纽扣。那些吻小心翼翼地沿着脸侧和颌骨往下，金钟仁觉得这样的李马克好像一条过分粘人但又十分温顺的小狗。他一直没有咬他，无论锁骨，还是胸前曾被他反复扯出来又摁进去的乳珠。李马克的温柔让金钟仁产生了一种前所未有的渴望，明明他已经那样反反复复、粗暴剧烈地侵犯过自己，明明大多数时候他根本不允许自己无意识或有意识地反抗。稚气未脱的脸庞挪到了他的胸口，那双小动物一样的眼睛竟然还带着询问的意味。李马克含着挺立起来的乳头，一边轻轻地用门牙摩挲着，一边认认真真地观察着他的反应。金钟仁怀疑自己变成了一本能被他捧着一整个下午的书，需要他逐字逐句地去阅读、去研究。在学校里，李马克是名列前茅的好学生，那种专注的学习态度也延续到了这种事上。快感星星点点地聚集起来，针刺一般，然后金钟仁控制不住地顶起了腰。该怎么形容被同一个人抚摸却产生的截然不同的感觉呢？夜里的李马克让他臣服，让他甘心被侮辱，可此刻偶尔泄露紧张的李马克同样令他欲情难耐。他如此疯狂地需要着他，以至于轻柔的抚摸就好像是隔靴搔痒，让他控制不住地追过去，想要得到更多。

眼前的李马克依然穿着洁白的校服，拉开西裤拉链时双颊飞上一抹浅浅的红色。一瞬间，金钟仁的脑中闪现出一种玷污处子的罪恶感，紧接着好像又看见了黑暗中让他动弹不得的凌厉目光。午夜时分，李马克一次又一次来到他公寓，掐着他的后颈进到最深。到了白天，李马克一放学便赶来同他约会，被他故意碰一下都会身体僵硬，不知所措。牵着他时会微微发汗的掌心探入已经变得拥挤不堪的裆部，金钟仁甚至担心面前这个白纸一样的小家伙会不会觉得不适。像这样披着日光的性爱，或许还需要他这个经验丰富的大人来下达指令。然而炽热的欲望被小心地握住了，修得很短的指甲划过冠状沟，金钟仁就像是被李马克的情绪感染了一样，不安地咽下了一口唾沫。后者抬起头来，瞳孔微微放大，仿佛不可置信。

“钟仁哥……”他低低地呢喃着，接着金钟仁便有点不敢动了。但不等他坐起来，那只手完全拢住了他。李马克的眼睛变得很黑、很亮，“原来钟仁哥也有这么喜欢我啊。”

他的语气听起来就像是在做梦一般。

金钟仁不知道为什么李马克会发出这样的感慨，正如他不知道自己为什么醒来之后还会和体面正直、单纯得不得了的李马克继续来往。他甚至答应了他的追求，因为李马克热烈的目光和坦诚的爱意让他无法抵抗。活了将近三十年，金钟仁从未发现自己竟然是一个如此矛盾的人。他觉得自己不会被爱，所以依赖李马克给予的支配和惩罚到达高潮，无法拒绝那些惨烈的夜晚；他正被李马克如此热爱，所以才会白天也忍不住和他见面，为他对自己的每一次悸动而悸动。李马克揉弄的力度由轻到重，却还远远达不到难受，或者说痛的程度。金钟仁绷紧了脚背，整个人不受控制地往男孩的手里拱。李马克看着他的反应露出了一种满足的神情，额前沁出了一层细密汗珠。

金钟仁无意识地抓着他的小臂，指尖几乎要被李马克周身蒸腾的热度所烫伤。在那布料的遮盖之下，他的拇指正抠弄着不断冒出前液的小孔，可李马克的脸比刚才绯色更深，总是飞快地看他一眼，惊慌地避开，然后又忍不住看回来。他越来越靠近他，仿佛受到了裸露肌肤的呼唤，整个人都撑在了他的身上。金钟仁能闻到那种十几岁的男孩子才有的情欲的味道，比较淡，却很急切，和夜里的如此不同。他还能感觉到男孩的腿间鼓起了一块，比正被抚摸着的他反应还要剧烈。李马克不得不微微张开嘴巴呼吸，双唇变成了成熟浆果的颜色。

“其实我至今都不敢相信自己成了钟仁哥的男朋友……”他动作着，一边不止不休地嘟囔。“一定是因为第一眼就喜欢了，才会把钟仁哥带回家里来……”那声音压得很低，带着变声期的沙哑，羽毛一般触及耳膜，最终成为了脑中嗡嗡作响的回音。金钟仁根本没办法继续听下去。他一把拉起了男孩校服的衣领，吻上去的同时狠狠地撞进了他的手里。

习惯于性事中遭受凌虐的金钟仁很难仅靠前面达到高潮，阴茎胀成紫红色的时候他示意李马克放开，然后换了个姿势。他跪趴在男孩的被褥之中，后腿分开好似一只求偶的雌兽。他完全可以承受直接粗暴的进入，但纯情的男孩为他们的“第一次”准备了很多很多。这样算不算得上是弥补缺憾。床头柜里放着一只盖得严严实实的盒子，打开后李马克拿出来了草莓味的润滑剂。他总是记得自己喜欢什么，总是觉得他们之间的肢体接触远远不够。一只枕头垫在了他的胸前，李马克开始虔诚地吻上他的后背，如此金钟仁可以很放松地、很舒服地撅起屁股。探入腿间的手不再带着犹豫，李马克不容遗漏地抚摸了一遍隐秘的地带。以掌着会阴的姿势，他试着进入了他的身体。手指的戳刺对于此刻的金钟仁来说是另一种意义上的酷刑。他发出了“呜呜”的低鸣，没几下便迫不及待地让对方加入第二根、第三根，后腰亦不受控制地画起圈来。

他们之间的空气变得不一样了，李马克停在他的背上，停在他里面的力度变得越来越重。羞涩的男孩变得无比兴奋，金钟仁往下伸出一只手摸索，男孩半开的裤头里藏着蓄势待发的猛兽。那正是无数个夜晚让金钟仁死去活来，既痛又爽的东西。他已经和它很熟悉了，或许后面早就被开拓成它的形状。但对于此刻覆盖在他身上的李马克来说，这是他所能感觉到的第一次。他会惊讶于他们的身体竟然那么默契吗？金钟仁记得有些夜里李马克就像是钉在了他的身体里，成为了他的一部分。那条手臂被李马克拉起来作为一个支撑的锚点，金钟仁发现自己因此丧失了对身体的控制。并进的四根手指密集地戳弄着里面最敏感的位置，他浑身颤抖，腹部几近痉挛，尖利的呻吟回荡于整个房间。他快要射出来了，可是李马克的那个还只是抵在那里，偶尔挤开手指的缝隙浅浅地埋进去一点，这让向来听从指示的金钟仁不敢随意交待。他一直忍着，忍得满脸都是泪水，类似于窒息的感觉让他很想吐。李马克的牙齿一节一节滑过他的脊骨，最后停在了他的尾椎。那些毫不留情将他逼近高潮的手指忽然抽了出来，力度之大甚至把湿红的穴肉扯得直往外翻。

“钟仁哥，你这里……有咬痕。”

李马克的声音沉了下来，再也听不到往常呼喊自己时的雀跃和紧张。金钟仁的脑子现在就是一团浆糊，他想那大概是前天留下的痕迹还没来得及消散。他试图回头看一眼对方的表情，因为清醒的李马克完全不知道夜里的故事。他似乎也没有聆听的意愿，因为下一秒他就把他肩膀摁了下去，掐着他的腰让他只能够以一个弯折的姿势将下身抬高。李马克闯进他的身体里面，既像是一个莽撞的、不懂控制的处男，又像是一个知道该如何伤害他、让他难以承受的侵犯者。

金钟仁几乎是在同时达到了高潮，可那之后仍旧强行给予的剧烈快感才是真正的折磨。那些射出来的东西被抹得到处都是，李马克湿漉漉的手指抚摸着他的嘴唇，伸进去搅他的舌头。他扳过他的脸仿佛时间没有尽头一般同他接吻，夺走他的呼吸，将他变成溺水之人。刺激与控制轮番作用，他俯下身来，胸膛紧贴他的后背。他那么用力地圈着他，就好像终于得到了梦寐以求的圣诞礼物。金钟仁恍惚间能感觉到有两股力量在李马克的身体中拉扯，两股力量都曾在自己的身上释放。他快要分不清李马克到底是怎么样的了。此时是白天还是黑夜，此刻在他身体里面的是那个每天都给他发信息的男高中生，还是那个夜里强硬地找上门来满足他畸形欲望的支配者。李马克把他翻了过来，如此他终于跟他对上了目光。被迫拉长的高潮让金钟仁感官错乱，只能无力地张开双腿，无比艰难地聚焦。李马克的脸上散发着兴奋的光芒，眼里只有他，尚未长开的五官带着痴迷一般的爱慕。除此之外，金钟仁隐约还看见了一种熟悉的、不知源头的疯狂，或许李马克自己根本察觉不到。

“好热……好喜欢……”李马克搂着他，同时埋到了最深的地方。他没有意识到自己在金钟仁的身上掐出了许多淤青，而且摘掉了套子，全部射到了里面。他抵在他的胸口，嘶哑的嗓音低吼着，“钟仁哥只属于我好吗。”

清理完之后天还没有黑，金钟仁裹着李马克的被子，因为还在发育的男高中生没有他尺码的衣服。弄脏了的衬衫西裤跟校服一起在滚筒洗衣机里转，但李马克希望清洗的时间可以长一些，再长一些，这样他就可以让金钟仁多留一会儿，最好留下来过夜。

不过金钟仁已经拒绝了这个请求。

做完之后他们都没怎么说话，只是懒洋洋地躺在一起。上次之后金钟仁就遭到了混蛋组长明里暗里的报复，所以他正忙着回复一封上班时间之外的工作邮件。李马克侧躺在他的旁边，静静地注视着他的脸，直到室内的光线慢慢暗了下来。

他真的看了很久很久才终于开口，“钟仁哥是等下就直接回家了吗？”

金钟仁从手机屏幕里分出半张脸。他有些累了。虽然因为对李马克的喜爱，夜里的粗暴让他生出了更加强烈的感觉。但如果今天还来一次晚上的，他怀疑自己会撑不住。

他用一只眼睛打量了李马克一会儿，看见的还是又乖又有点倔的小男孩，一秒都不愿意从自己的脸上移开，便舍不得似的回答道，“是啊。”

“会有人喊你去喝酒吗？”

思及此前的事情，金钟仁露出个不耐烦的表情，“我不想去那些没有意义的应酬了。”

“回到家之后你会再出门吗？”

李马克很少像这般缺乏安全感，他是一个那么自信又真诚的男孩。他的追求堪称堂堂正正的典范。金钟仁把手机放了下来，毫无遮挡地对上他的视线。这些问题在他听来着实离奇，别有深意，几乎算是一个隐晦的邀请。金钟仁不禁怀疑李马克是感觉到他们之间发生过更多的故事了吗，这个乖宝宝如果看到那样的自己，会有什么反应呢。但李马克问完之后便不再说话了。他在昏暗的暮色中同他四目相对，金钟仁感觉到自己提起来的一颗心又缓缓放了下来，整个人都变得很柔软。

他伸出手碰了碰李马克年轻的、此刻毫无攻击性的脸庞，后者低头轻轻咬住了他的拇指。这都是一些很青涩很珍惜的碰触，然后李马克又凑了过来，像是做梦一般吻住了他。

fin  
补充上回反复被夹的后文脑补：

自从那一次之后，李马克经常会在夜里找上门来。金钟仁本身就有一些M的倾向，便跟他搞在一起了。但这件事金钟仁一直没有告诉白天的李马克。

夜晚的马克是因为白天的马克喜欢钟仁所以才不停地去找他，这时的他完全不会掩饰自己心里支配的欲望。

钟仁很喜欢和夜晚的马克做，可是和白天的马克相处时间长了，觉得白天的马克实在非常善良可爱有担当，被他对自己的喜欢弄得心动不已。这一点也反映在他和夜晚的马克做的时候，变得越来越有感觉，都快要情难自已了。所以最后他答应了跟白天的马克交往。

而白天的马克渐渐意识到钟仁有一个床伴，钟仁从不承认，而没有夜晚的他也查不出来是谁。他很嫉妒，对钟仁的占有欲日渐失控，凶狠的本性也日益显露。到最后，夜晚的马克和白天的马克结合在一起，钟仁从此过上了日日夜夜的性福生活。


End file.
